darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
RotDQ: Episode 20
Recap Days Eighty-Five (11th Eleint 1489) The party wake up on 57th day on the Road. They find Trior Hizon has turned into a Wererat over night and run off. Maven searches Trior's things, and finds nothing suspicious. The party assume Trior can catch up. Days Eighty-Seven (13th Eleint 1489) The party wake up on 59th day on the Road. The caravan is excited to get to Waterdeep. But soon the mood changes negative during the day. A Cultist has been murdered overnight. The cultists accuse the party of the murder. Some of the crowd defend the party. The Wizard of Thay, Azbara Jos, defends the party, and says nothing was stolen from the Cult's wagon, perhaps just to prevent their wagon being searched. Days Eighty-Eight (14th Eleint 1489) The Wagon train arrives at Waterdeep. The party levels up to level 5. Level up *Maven +3 HP (Max HP 14) *Korbal +9 HP (Max HP 38) *Solania +6 HP (Max HP 36) Days Eighty-Eight (14th Eleint 1489 Cont'd) The party buy some supplies and wait at the north gate to wait for the cultist to head north. The guards at the north gate says they saw the cultists heading to a warehouse. The guards also mention seeimg a half-dragon being sighted in the area at least a tenday ago. The party head over to the warehouse and go meet with the cultists. The party is invited inside to heal the spiel from an unknown person. Inside the party get a sales pitch for building roads to Neverwinter by Lord Neveremember by the High Road Charter Company. The culstists not signed on as teamsters are hired as laborers. The party sign up as well, but as guards. Jamna Gleamsilver is also there, and introduces herself to Korbal, then signs up as a laborer. Amoungst the Cultists is the Female Cultist who blames the party for the death of her friend. Days Eighty-Nine (15th Eleint 1489) After resting in the inn, the party are invited by an elven messenger to meet someone of importance. The party are led to a nice part of town and into the back room of an establishment. At the table in the back is a tall female Elf and a silver-haired human. The Elf introduces herself as Remallia Haventree, and shows the symbol proving she is a Harper, and says she is a friend of Leosin Erlanthar. Haventree introduces her human friend as Elia. Haventree says Trior was found in town, naked, stalking the locals, and now have in the basement of this building. Before she leads the party to Trior, Haventree first talks with them. First she reveals she is a senior figure in the Harpers and is trying to convince the rest of the organisation to act against the Cult. Haventree warns the party that Jamna Gleamsilver is a member of the Zhentarim, a rival faction to the Harpers. Solania asks if there is news about Talis Winterleaf, and Jamna Gleamsilver, after Talis is described, says that Solania's friend is under the control of the Cult of the Dragon, and left Waterdeep with them 2 months ago. Soliana explains that her Black Dragon Egg wasn't destroyed, which makes Elia concerned. Solania says that she convinced a dragon to leave the battle at Greenest with a song, saying that proves they can be reasoned with, and there is hope for them. The party is dismissed, except for Korbal. They ask Korbal about the Dragon Egg, and he comfirms the rest of the party were against it, but went with what Solania said (mostly). Korbal is then warned that Croak is a member of the Zhentarim as well. As Korbal catches up to the rest of the party, he is wondering if Trior is a Zhentarim as well. Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Episodes